Dragon's revenge on Skunk!
by Invader Glow
Summary: What is Dragon's revenge on Skunk? Find out in this story!


**This is the sequel to my other story "Ten Times to Death".**

One sunny warm summer day, Skunk, Fox, and Rabbit were out on a nice afternoon walk. "So do you think that Dragon finished his revenge plan on you?" asked, Rabbit. "I don't know." said, Skunk. "Let's not talk about that right now." said, Fox. But what they didn't know is that Dragon had his revenge plan on Skunk ready to go. So during the night while everyone was asleep Dragon put his plan into action. So about six monkeys came over and kidnapped Skunk. When Skunk woke up he realized he was in a huge sticky web! "What happened last night?" Skunk asked himself. "You are in a web that master Dragon's old teacher Master Spider use to use to capture enemies." Said, Baboon as he walked in. "Okay could you tell me what's going on before I blow my fuse!" Yelled, Skunk annoyed! "Calm down this is how we can get our revenge on you. Monkeys and Dragon come and get you revenge!" cried, Baboon. "Good we got you again." Said, Dragon. "Yes, so now what?" asked, Skunk. "Get you ready to die but first here's a friend of yours." said, Dragon. "Skunk!" Cried, Cat! "Cat!" Cried Skunk. "You need to get out of here." Said, Cat as she was attached to another web. "Trust me I wish I could." Said, Skunk. "Well today should be good." said, Cat. "Yes." Said, Dragon. "Too bad monkeys can't talk." Said, Skunk. "Well I'm working on a new device so that the monkeys can talk." Said, Baboon. "You know that will fail." said, Skunk. "I know." Said, Baboon ashamed of himself. "Enough of talk Skunk needs to die." Said, Dragon. Back at the valley everyone was very sad. "What are we going to do?" asked, everyone. "Stay calm and pray for a magical action to take place." said, Master Panda. Back at the mountain when the baddies left for a while Skunk started to sing to himself softly. "I thought I could do it, went on without even knowing I would feel this way. Now it always feel like a fight I always had someone on my side, they all said it was easy listening to my heart, they all said I would be okay, so why am I breaking apart?" sanged, Skunk. "I hope we survive." Said, Cat. Back to the Valley animals P.O.V! "Hey Pandy we just can't sit here and do nothing anymore!" cried, Rabbit. "I hate to say it but Rabbit is right." Said, Fox. "Trust me Skunk knows what to do." Said, Master Panda. Back to Skunk and Cat at the mountain. "I don't know what to do!" Cried, Skunk. Then skunk's power to see the future kicked in and he saw that Dragon was going to eat him. "What did you see?" asked, Cat. "I saw Dragon eating me!" cried, Skunk fearfully. "Oh no!" Cried, Cat. So during the night Fox and Rabbit went against Panda's orders and to the mountain to try and save Skunk. When Fox saw where Skunk was she ran over to him to make sure he was still alive. "Fox and Rabbit what are you doing here?" Asked Skunk. "Yeah." Said, Cat as she woke up. "Oh hi Cat." Said, Rabbit. "We are here to save you." Said Fox and Rabbit and they almost got caught in the web. "Man this web is really sticky." Said Rabbit as he tried to get Skunk out of the web. "Don't worry we can help!" cried, Twilight and her friend as they all flashed in! "As soon as we find Rarity." said, Fluttershy. So before Fox and Rabbit could get Skunk out and when the ponies went to go see where Rarity went. Fox and Rabbit got trapped in a web too. Soon Dragon and the baddies came back and saw Fox & Rabbit. "This is the rescue team?" asked Dragon. "Yep." Said, Skunk. "Well they didn't do a good job." Said, Dragon. "No they did not." Said, Skunk. "Well time to eat Skunk." Said, Dragon as he lifted up skunk and almost ate him but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy caught Skunk and Twilight held Dragon still with her magic. "I had no idea ponies could be so strong like that!" cried, Baboon. So the ponies, Cat, Fox, and Rabbit brought Skunk back to the valley safe sound. "Fox and Rabbit you two went against my orders but you did to save young Skunks life thank you ponies and welcome back Cat." Said, Master Panda. "Bye!" said all the ponies as they went home. So all was good again as Skunk kept on learning and training for that one faithful day, he would face Master Dragon in an epic showdown.

The End!


End file.
